The Missing Pieces
by TheFanficWriter894
Summary: Doug is getting married, and his friends and sister decide to give him a night he can't forget.
1. The Trip

_Hey everyone, I want to say thank you for wanting to check out my story. First of all, this is my very first Hangover story so please bare with me. I don't own anything in this story except for the OC and some of what happens, but of course not the parts that I included from the movie to help me write different parts. I love this movie and I normally don't write stories based off movies, but I decided that I would try with this one. I hope you enjoy it!_**  
><strong>

**The Hangover Part 1**

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're getting married," Doug's younger sister Angela said, shaking her head with a laugh.<p>

"I know, right?"

"I'm really happy for you. Tracy is great."

"Tracy is wonderful. I love her a lot," he spoke with a smile, thinking about his future wife.

"It shows," she smiled.

"Angela, I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to go to Las Vegas with my friends and I?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's better than staying here being bored."

Angela laughed. "Sure, why not."

"Great, we leave tomorrow."

Angela stood at the end of her bed, placing the last three pieces of clothing into her bag. "This trip should be interesting," she thought aloud, zipping her bag closed before grabbing it and made her way out of the room she was staying in for the weekend. She went down stairs, meeting Doug at the front door.

"Let's get the show on the road, shall we?" he said, holding his bag at his left side.

"Let's."

The two said goodbye to family before walking out of the house and to the Mercedes parked in the driveway with Alan, Tracy's brother already sitting in the passenger side.

After some time, the three were on the road. Alan was absorbed in his book that he brought with him to teach him all about playing cards. Angela sighed, she knew it would be a bad idea if they let Alan get anywhere near gambling, she knew he would most likely get them in trouble because he would get caught doing something that would probably be illegal somehow. Her gaze landed on Doug whose eyes were glued to the road, making sure to stop at every stop sign and looking both ways. Alan's father let them take this car as a special treat and Sid told both Alan and Doug to take good care of it. "Where are we going?" she wondered, not knowing who they were picking up first.

"Going to pick up Phil," Doug replied, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

""Phil, of course," she sighed, leaning back in her seat placing her hand on the side of her head, leaning on it slightly.

"Are you still pissed at Phil for what happened at that party?" Doug asked.

"Not pissed," she answered. "I just don't like him."

"Oh, come on. Phil isn't a bad guy," Doug told her.

"No," she shook her head, "he's just a sleazy, cocky arrogant douche."

"Ouch," Alan spoke up. "That would hurt my feelings if that was me you're talking about."

"Be glad it isn't," she glanced at him.

"Can you be civil with him when we pick him up?" Doug asked her.

Sighing, she nodded while she kept her eyes on the road knowing Doug was staring at her through the rear view mirror again.

Several minutes passed and they soon arrived at a school. Doug parked in front of it, waiting for Phil to come out. "Sometimes I can't wrap my head around the fact that Phil is a teacher," he heard his sister say.

"He's great with kids," Doug said, knowing she wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

"I don't think he should have became a teacher. Phil... he just doesn't like other kids. He may like his own, but others, you can forget it," she said truthfully.

"I shouldn't be here," Alan spoke up, his hand covering half of his face.

"Why's that, Alan?" Doug asked, staring at him.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school or Chuck E. Cheese's," Alan stated.

"What?" Doug gave Alan a blank stare, not sure if he was hearing it right.

"Wonderful," Angela mumbled, slouching down in her seat while crossing her arms.

"Nice car!" a male voice said from a few feet from them, walking up to the car.

"Whoa!" Angela raised her arms up in a attempt to stop a bag from hitting her. "Dude, do you mind?" she looked at Phil in disbelieve.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Phil apologized, now stepping upon the backseat door to get inside, not bothering to open it.

"Watch the leather!" Doug spoke loudly at Phil.

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question," Phil said.

Angela sighed, shaking her head. _Just like I said. _She thought to herself while Phil took his seat before they began driving again to pick up another friend.

The trip to Las Vegas was long and tired-some. Phil drank some beers, trying to convince Doug to let him drive, while Alan read his book and Stu sat in the backseat telling Doug that Phil was their designated drunk driver. Angela kept quiet most of the time, not wanting to get in the middle. She wanted to get out of car and get to the hotel.

The sun was just setting by the time they got to Las Vegas. It was beautiful in Vegas when the sun set and the lights on the buildings around them began to light up, making it hard to look away at first. Doug reached Caesar's Palace and got the car parked before they went inside to get settled in.

"Holy shit!" Phil said with surprise, walking into the suite they paid for the night. "This is Vegas!"

"Wow," Angela blinked, stepping inside. "Unbelievable. This place is bigger than my apartment."

Doug laughed. "This is one suite?"

After checking the place out, they all found their rooms and got settled in.

"Ready for some fun?" Phil called out, walking out of his room with a beer in hand and a smile plastered on his face.

"What's your definition of fun, Phil, a good time at a strip club?" Angela asked seriously.

"Hey," Doug eyed her.

Phil turned to face her. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Forget it," she said facing away from Phil.

"Come on, let's go!" Stu stood up from the couch and headed toward the door.

"Time for an unforgettable night," Doug said to his friends.


	2. Nightmare

_Thank you brilliantblonde9__, SWACGleekFreak, ThEe CrISPiNaTOr, and Stargirl276 for adding the story to favorites/alert ect, it makes me happy knowing that it was interesting enough to do that considering there wasn't a *whole lot* to the first chapter. I know this chapter is long, I kinda got carried away with it, haha. I also know a lot of it is just like the movie, but having the movie be part of my story helps me more with what to do next if I get stuck on writing my own part for it. Like the movie, this story will have the harsh swearing... Also, I know I didn't follow the way the movie went, you know with the chapel ect, but I kinda changed things around to be a little different. Anyway, enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" "Oof!" both Alan and Phil said at the time when Alan ran out of the bathroom, tripping over Phil who was on the floor. "What the fuck?" Phil said sitting up, groaning in pain. "Control yourself. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?"<p>

"Phil, don't go in the bathroom!"

"Al, just calm down. It's me."

"Phil there is a tiger in there!"

"What's all the commotion? And what the hell happened last night?" Angela asked walking into the room.

"There's a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan said again.

"Obviously you're still drunk," Angela replied, sitting down on the couch. She pushed her hair out of her face before looking over at one of the chairs and saw that smoke was coming from it. "What in the hell..." she stood up and walked over to it.

"Okay, okay, Al. Al, I'll check it out," Phil told Alan, turning toward the bathroom door and opened it. "Oh! Holy fuck he's not kidding."

"How does a tiger get in a hotel!" Angela asked, clearly confused and a bit afraid when she heard Phil agreeing with Alan.

"Angela, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked her, not comprehending what was happening yet.

"Uh..." Angela bent down to be eye level with Stu. "Oh, shit!" she yelled, surprised.

Stu quickly grabbed something to check his mouth out. "Oh my god." he yelled.

"Okay, what the fuck happened last night?" Phil wondered, grabbing his shirt off the floor before he walked to the couch and sat down, pulling his shirt on as he reached for an already opened can of _Monster._

"That's what I would like to know," Angela said taking a seat across from Phil "I don't remember drinking that much last night."

"Hey bro, mind putting on some pants? I find it weird I have to ask twice," Phil looked at Alan.

"Pants at a time like this? I don't have any..." Alan mumbled, grabbing a towel.

"Alright so let's try and figure this out," Angela licked her dry lips. "We had some Jägermeister, right? Then we did what?"

"We all don't remember," Stu said, still poking at his mouth, in disbelieve.

"Let's get some coffee and get out of Nevada before house keeping shows," Phil suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Angela looked at him. "Let's just leave and ignore it all, right?"

"Chill. I'm just saying sitting here like chickens with our heads cut off won't help us remember. Fresh air and some food might help, alright? Alan, go wake up Doug."

Alan left the room in search of Doug.

"I join to have some fun and end up waking up to a nightmare," Angela mumbled to herself.

"No one forced you to drink. You wanted more so you got it. Sorry you don't have the tolerance to hold your liquor."

"Oh, you think you did any better?" she replied. "You did a bang up job with your liquor."

"Relax, both of you," Stu sighed.

"Hey guys, he's not in there," Alan announced, returning.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone too,"

Phil reached for a cell phone and dialed Doug's number. When they all heard the ringing, they glanced around the room and soon saw the phone sitting on the counter next to Alan. The four of them decided to leave the room and head down stairs to get some air when they realized there was no way to contact Doug.

Angela began to stand up when they heard a baby crying.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu spoke up first.

Phil gazed at the baby in a carrier when they opened the closet door. "Whose fucking baby is that?"

"Dude, language," Angela pushed Phil aside and grabbed the baby. "Shh, it's okay," she held the baby gently trying to calm him down.

"We don't have time for this," Phil said. "Let's go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later."

Angela snapped her head up, meeting Phil's eyes. "Are you crazy? We can't leave a baby, Phil, there's an animal in the bathroom!"

"I agree with her," Stu agreed, and Alan nodded.

"Alright, fine. Let's just get going now, okay?" Phil said walking away.

Angela placed the baby back in the carrier before picking it up and turned to face the three men who were now heading toward the door. She took a few steps before stopping dead in her tracks, staring at a silver cover on the floor next to the bathroom. She wondered why it was there, but she shook her head ignoring it knowing it wasn't important right now. Continuing walking, she followed the men down the hall

* * *

><p>"This is just madness," Angela sighed, taking a sip from her water after they ordered some food. "Oh, Alan, quit that!" she grabbed his arm. "That's..." she tried to form the words but couldn't.<p>

Alan laughed. "He's jacking his little weenis."

"Pull yourself together, man," Phil laughed.

"Immaturity," Angela whispered, looking at the baby who glanced around, waving his little arms around sometimes while he did a little giggle.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, Casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug," Stu said returning to the table.

"He's fine. He's a grown man," Phil responded.

"You don't know that," Angela looked at him. "My brother is missing and all you can say is that he's fine? He could be anywhere, and possibly hurt."

Phil locked eyes with her. " I know. I'm just saying it's not worth freaking out right now. We'll find him. For all we know, he's sight seeing. Let's track this thing. What's the last thing we remember doing last night?" he asked after he reached into his pocket for a pen.

"We were on the roof drinking Jager," Angela recalled.

"And then we ate dinner at the palm, right?" Phil asked, putting everything they could remember down on the back of a napkin.

"That's right," Alan nodded. "And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there."

"That sounds right," Phil agreed. "No, no, he definitely was there."

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner," Stu said, holding a cloth to his mouth to help with any bleeding that might occur again.

"What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung-over," Phil sighed.

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out. It was like emptiness," Alan laughed.

"Okay. We have up until 10 p. m... so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost him." Phil said.

"What is this?" Alan asked after reaching inside his pocket.

"Oh, my God. That is my tooth!" Stu exclaimed, reaching for it. "Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?"

"This is a good thing. No. Check your pockets. Check your pockets," Phil said as he started reaching into his pocket. "Do you have anything?"

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for $800! I am so fucked," Stu said, clearly not happy.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars... we got back at 5:15 a.m," Angela told them.

"Oh, shit. We drove last night?" Phil asked, placing his hands over his face.

"Driving drunk. Classic," Alan laughed.

"I can't believe this," Angela sighed, "I can't figure out how we got so messed up," she added placing a hand on her head, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Phil, you have something on your arm," Alan said.

"What the fuck?" Phil looked at his arm.

"You were in the hospital last night," Alan told him.

"I guess so, yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Alan. I'm fine."

"What the hell is going on?" Stu asked.

"Well, Stu, Stu, this is a good thing. We have a lead now," Phil looked at him.

The four finished up their food while trying to gather all the information they could before they decided to go to the hospital to get more answers. When they found the doctor that Phil saw, they asked him as many questions as possible, hoping it would fill in the blanks.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a dead end," Phil spoke as they walked out of the Hospital.<p>

"Let's go back to the hotel and try to find any clues there," Stu suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Angela agreed, moving the baby from one side of her body to the other while she held the carrier with the other hand.

Without another word, they got into the police car and headed back to hotel. They drove in silence, re-thinking about the night before, hoping that something would come back to them. Neither of them knew if they would remember, but they hoped whatever happened the night before wasn't terrible or something that would land them in jail.

"Uh, guys, what about the tiger?" Alan asked, stopping outside of their hotel room.

"Fuck, I keep forgetting about that goddamn tiger" Phil said. "How the fuck did it get in there?"

"Never mind how, let's figure out how to get it out of there without killing ourselves in the process," Angela said, reaching into her pocket for the room key.

"Wait," Phil placed a hand on her arm when she started to slide the key through the lock. "You stay behind us, that way if the tiger got out you and the baby won't get attacked first."

"Oh, sure... Phil, that won't matter. That tiger will attack me no matter who goes in first," she informed him.

"Just do what I say, alright?"

Angela nodded as she stepped away from the door, handing Phil the key. She stood behind Alan, watching as Phil opened the door, peering inside before going in. When he saw that it was clear, he pushed open the door further, glancing back at the others.

"So far so good," Stu breathed in relive.

"Did we leave the music on?" Phil questioned.

Alan closed the door behind him, letting it shut loudly. "Hey, Shh!" he heard Phil whisper to him.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Phil continued, stepping into the room further, eying the room for any sign of the tiger. "Uhh. Whoa!" Phil stepped backwards, surprised when he bumped into someone. "Who the hell are you?"

"No, who the hell are you?" the stranger asked, also taken aback.

"Quiet, quiet," another voice said from across the room.

Turning to face the man, Phil stood there stunned. "Mike Tyson?"

"Shh. This is my favorite part coming up right now," Mike told them, listening to the song playing in the background.

The four of them got closer to Mike, wide-eyed, still in shock to see him there. They watched him move his arms as if he was banging on a drum before he began singing along.

"Need a chorus line, guys."

"Oh, lord," Alan joined in.

"But I have been waiting for this moment all my life. One more time, guys."

"Oh, lord," the four sang, having a bit of fun singing with Mike Tyson.

"Oh, Jesus!" Stu cried out in shock, watching Alan fall to the floor after Mike punched him, which made Angela stumble backwards into a chair behind her when she had been standing beside Alan.

"Shit!" she yelled, holding onto the baby tightly as she hit the chair causing it to tip over, which then made her hit the floor with a loud thud. The baby cried from the sudden movement and surprise.

"Oh, fuck!" Phil shouted, rushing over to Alan with Stu following his actions with Angela. "Why did you do that!" he asked, looking up at Mike.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why is his tiger in your bathroom," the other man said, turning off the music

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary. I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was..." Phil tried to say but Mike's body guard interrupted him.

"I have a baby in my arms!" Angela shouted at Mike, now standing up. "You can't just punch people in the face!"

Ignoring her, Mike and his body guard stared at them waiting for an explanation.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened," Phil started.

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend. If you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore," Stu finished explaining.

Phil looked at Stu as if he was crazy,"what are you talking about?

"I don't care."

"You may not, but we do," Angela replied, not believing what Stu was saying.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" the body guard questioned.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up," Phil answered.

Mike shook his head,"I don't believe these guys, man."

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Phil asked.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning," the body guard said, holding up a black jacket.

"Oh my god, that's Doug's!" Angela said in surprise.

"Yeah, Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there," the bodyguard said tossing it to Stu.

"No, that's our missing friend," Phil told them after looking at the jacket.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Did you guys see him?" Stu asked.

"I was fast asleep," Mike answered.

"Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly."

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar," Mike said looking at his bodyguard.

"Respect."

"Excuse me? What happened to Omar?" Angela asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more," Mike said.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot... but do you think we could go to your house and look around... see if there's any clues?" Phil asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway?" the bodyguard said. "Come on, champ."

"Wait," Angela said when she saw that they started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?"

"Don't make me come back for him," Mike said before he followed his bodyguard out of the room.

"Seriously?" Angela stood there in disbelieve. "Did they really just do that?"

"That was Mike Tyson," Stu whispered to Phil.

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson."

"I'm just saying he's still got it."

"Who gives a rats ass?" Angela chimed in, annoyance showing through her voice. "He expects us to bring back his tiger when we should be looking for my brother," she added, sitting down on the couch before she placed the now calmed down baby beside her.

Alan turned over onto his back, still unconscious from the blow to the head. Phil and Stu rushed over to him. "Buddy, are you okay?" Phil asked him as he touched Alan's head, checking where Mike hit him. "Fuck, where did he hit him?" Stu and Phil sat Alan up and helped him to the other half of the couch, laying him down.

Phil sighed, rubbing a hand over his mouth and chin, stepping away from the couch, "This is just un-fucking-believable."

"What now?" Angela wondered, eying the two men.

"I don't know," Stu shook his head. "I guess first, we have to come up with a plan on how to get that tiger out of here."

"Great," Angela mumbled. Leaning against the couch, she glanced around the hotel room, taking in the room, now noticing it was trashed. Empty plastic cups were on the floor, and the flat screen TV hanging on the wall was now hanging on one side, ready to fall at any given time. A twisted sheet held up a foot rest a couple feet off the floor, and half drunk drinks sitting on counters and the floor. "God, this place is a mess. Ouch," she winced when her head touched the back of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked her, now sitting on the couch beside her.

"For some reason the back of my head hurts," she winched again after placing her hand behind her head. "Easy," she said when she felt Phil touching her head.

"You got a cut there, must have gotten it when you fell," he told her, leaning closer to her and began moving some of her hair away from the wound to see it better. She stayed still, letting her eyes gaze at him. She could feel his breath on her exposed neck, sending chills down her spine. "It doesn't look too bad," he said, leaning back as his eyes locked with hers. "Stitches might not be needed."

"That's good. One thing I don't have to worry about."

He laughed. "True. Besides, I remember you being a tough girl, nothing kept you from continuing on with your day."

"That's because it runs in the family. Nobody and nothing will keep me down for long."

"I can see that," he nodded.

Angela stared into his eyes, and for the first time, she saw how blue they were. It reminded her of the ocean. You could get lost in them if you stared for too long. Clearing her throat, she leaned away from him slightly. "What do we do now, you know about the tiger?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," he said. The three sat in silence for several minutes until Phil spoke up. "Hey Stu, try waking Alan up, I think I have an idea."

"What's that?" Stu asked, making his way over to Alan.

"We knock the tiger out."

"How do you propose we do that?" Angela asked, curious.

"Uh, I haven't gotten that far yet..."

"We can't knock out a tiger," Stu said as he shook Alan. "We wouldn't be able to get close enough without it attacking."

"Not unless someone is the bait while someone else gets behind it and hits it," Phil explained.

"No," Angela shook her head. "That won't work. We won't have anything heavy enough... that's animal cruelty anyway."

"If you have something better, let's hear it."

"I'm just being realistic here. I won't take any part of it if you decide to hit it."

"Well, we're running out of ideas."

They sat there trying to come up with some kind of plan when Alan woke up. After some time, Alan bit his lower lip when he listened to Stu and Phil talk about how they could have gotten drugged up by a stranger. "Guys, I have something to tell you," he began. "Last night on the roof, before we went out... I slipped something in our Jägermeister."

The three stared at him with a blank stare.

"What?" Phil was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry, I fudged up, guys."

"You drugged us?" Stu said, sitting on the couch, now leaning forward, his eyes stuck on Alan.

"No, I didn't drug you. I was told it was ecstasy."

"Who the hell told you it was ecstasy?" Angela asked, the anger building up inside.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store."

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Phil asked.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night," Alan explained.

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofies!"

"You think I knew that, Stu? The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Angela said, standing up. "You give us drugs so we could have a good time? You don't drug someone, Alan, you do it the old fashion way! A few drinks here and there, but still be in control of what happens. You..." she took a breath, trying to calm herself down. "You fucked up, Alan. You ruined the whole night, and made us lose my brother!" she finished before walking away and headed into the room she would have slept in.

"Alright, let's keep things calm and try to come up with a plan to get that tiger back to Mike," Phil finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I have a couple more of those pills... we could use those," Alan suggested.

"I guess that's the best way to do it without us getting killed," Phil shrugged. "What do you think, Stu?"

"Let's do it."


End file.
